Where Do You Go?
by erickatie
Summary: It's four years after graduation and Brooke comes back to Tree Hill to find out that things aren't exactly the way she left them.
1. Chapter 1

**Where'd You Go?**

**By: Kathy-Lynn Brown**

Brooke had been gone from Tree Hill for a long time. When she graduated from high school she just wanted to get as far away from all the drama as she could. When the fashion industry came calling for her designs she saw it as the perfect opportunity to get the break from Peyton and Lucas she always needed. She still loved Peyton like a sister but it was just to hard seeing her and Lucas together.

Peyton tried calling everyday for the first few months but Brooke wouldn't answer. She would send her straight to voice mail. As her jet landed at Tree Hill airport Brooke took a deep breathe. She just wanted to find a house and settle down before seeing any of the old gang. The only person she'd kept in touch with was Haley but she didn't even tell her she was coming back.

"Ms. Davis,… I'll take your luggage to the cab for you." A young man in a pilots uniform said.

"Thank you." She still sat there looking at the window. For some reason she just couldn't get her legs to move.

"Are you alright Ms. Davis?" He asked concerned. He'd be her pilot for almost a year now and had never seen her so lost before.

She turned to look at him. "I'm fine." She smiled tightly. "It's just I haven't been home in four years. It's kind of hard to make those first steps."

"I understand. Just take your time." He said before disappearing to the front of the jet.

'What am I doing here?' She asked herself. 'I shouldn't do this. I should have moved to LA like my mom wanted.' She picked up her purse and made her way towards the door of the jet.

The pilot placed her bag into the trunk of the cab as she waited by the door.

"Oh my God, Brooke is that you?" a familiar voice said.

Brooke closed her eyes down tight and bit her bottom lip. All she wanted to do was get things together before seeing anyone. Exspecially the voice she just heard. She turned slowly around to see Lucas Scott standing in front of her. "Lucas,…" She whiphered.

He rushes over to her pulling her close for an intense hug. He pulls back keeping her at arms length. "Where have you been pretty girl?" He asked.

Brooke's heart sunk deep. She hadn't heard those words in four years and it still had the same effect on her. "Uh- I'd love to stay and chat Lucas, but I have somethings I need to do."

"Oh, yeah of course. But you will give me a call and we'll catch up right!" He asked overly excited to see her.

She nods. "Definetly." She gets into the cab and closes the door. She looks back as it drives off to see Lucas still watching her.


	2. Chapter 2

The realitor had told Brooke she found the perfect house for her. It was a nice cottage on the beach fully furnished. Brooke opened the door slowly looking around as she sat her luggage on the floor by the front door. It was exactly what she'd been looking for. The realitor had fresh cut flowers placed on the coffee table across from the fireplace.

Now she could get started settling in.

She walked up the stairs and paused as she came upon the door on the right. She opened the door to find a bedroom decorated with pink girly stuff. She enters slowly, walking over to the bed. She reached over to pick up the white teddy bear pulling it close to her chest as tears lingered down her cheeks.

Haley was lounging by the pool as Nathan and Jamie splashed around in the water. The gate opened and Haley glanced up to see Brooke. "Oh, My, Brooke." She ran over and hugged her.

"It's been a long time." Brooke said.

"Too long."Haley hugged her again.

"Hey, Girl." Nathan says as he walks over to her. He reaches out to shake her hand trying not to wet her.

"Momma, who is this?" Jamie asked as he tugged at the towel around Haley's waist.

Brooke hadn't seen Jamie since the day he was born. She couldn't get over how handsome he had gotten. She knelt down in front of him. "I'm your aunt Brooke."

She smiled and reached out to hug him.

"This calls for a celebration. We can cook steaks on the grill." Nathan says. "Maybe invite a few people over."

Brooke threw up her hand. "No, the steaks sound fine but I really I'm not ready to see anyone-else yet." She looked over at Haley. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Haley walks towards the house opening the door for Brooke to enter. She turns to Nathan. "You and Jamie can go to the store." She smiled and entered behind Brooke.

Haley poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Brooke. "So where have you been?"

"Everywhere." Brooke smiled tightly. "And nowhere." She knew it seemed to sound strange. But No matter where she'd end up she still couldn't get Tree Hill out of her mind.

"Sounds interesting." She sipped her coffee and took a seat by Brooke at the kitchen counter. "See anyone-else since you've been back to town?" She was mainly talking about Lucas. She knew that Lucas wasn't as over Brooke as he'd try to admit to everbody.

The day she left Lucas fell apart. He practicly pushed Peyton to LA. And his publisher Lindsey tried to get close but he closed that door before it even opened.

"Unfortunally yes." Brooke said as she fumbled with her cup. "Lucas was at the airport a couple of days ago, when I came home." She looked at Haley with hurt in her eyes. "I told him I had to go and I'd talk to him later."

"Brooke, am I missing something?" Haley asked. "I thought you'd be glad to see him. I mean after all there's no Peyton anymore."

Brooke looked at her confused. What did she mean by no Peyton anymore. The day she left Peyton and Lucas was inseparable. "Where's Peyton?"

"She's in LA. Lucas called it quites and she couldn't take it. She moved out there and met up with Jake. They got married last year." She said as she stoled a cookie from the cake plate in front of her.

Peyton was married. Wow Brooke didn't see that coming. "Good for Peyton." She said.

That wasn't quiet the answer that Haley thought she'd hear. The only reason she never told Brooke about the whole sitition before was she wanted her to make something of herself and not just rush back for Lucas. "Okay, the Brooke I know would be doing cart-wheels with the information I just gave you. What are you not telling me?"

Brooke looks down at her cup of coffee as a tear lingers down her cheek once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Where'd You Go The Finally**

**By: Kathy-Lynn Brown**

Brooke sat on her balcony over looking the ocean. She had told Haley about where she had been and everything that she had gone through the past four years. And she agreed to talk to Lucas. She knew Haley was right and there was no use and putting it off any longer.

"Knock, knock." Lucas says to make his presence aware to Brooke.

She stands up and turns around to him. "Luke,…" She walks over to him. "I'm glad you came. Can I get you anything?" She asked trying to put off the importance of this conversation.

"Nah, I'm fine." He said. "I'm glad you finally called. I was afraid that you had forgotten my number." He laughs.

She wished down deep inside that she could have. But it was etched in her memory. She smiled a façade smile and took a seat on the bench beside her.

"So where have you been? What have you been up to?" He asked curiously. Hoping and praying that she would say missing him.

She tried so hard to stop the tears from surfacing. She had lived with this pain for a while now. She just couldn't do it by herself anymore. It was time that she told him.

"Brooke, What's wrong?" Lucas reaches out to touch her arm.

Brooke swallowed the lump in her throat. "The night after we left the graduation party, you came by to tell me that it was me you loved and not Peyton. Then one thing led to another and we…" Brooke paused. "Luke, we have a little girl. And she beautiful and amazing."

He walked towards the french doors. He was in total shock. How could she have kept something like this fro him?

"I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to come between you and Peyton. I didn't want all that drama. And I honestly thought you were just scared that night we made love." She walks over to him. "Lucas, don't hate me. Please."

"I poured my heart out to you that night. I ment every word I said. How could you think I wasn't for real?"

"I don't know. I guess because when I let my guard down with you I'm the one that gets hurt and I didn't want to do that again."

Lucas didn't know what to say. He was sad that he made Brooke fill that way. Like she couldn't trust him with her heart. But even sadder that she would keep their child from him that long. "Where is she?"

"My mom is on her way here with her. I wanted to get settled in before she got here." She took his hand. "Theirs something that you should know." She took a deep breathe. "She was born with a heart condition and I flew in the best doctors from around the world." He voice trembles. "Luke, our little girl is dieing."

This slapped him like a ton of bricks. This little girl, this part of him that he never knew was dieing before he'd ever get a chance to get to know her.

The French doors opened and Victoria Davis steps out onto the balcony. In her arms is the sleeping little girl. Lucas's heart dropped. She was beautiful just like her mother. He wanted to rush over and take her from Victoria but this was all too much for him to take in at the moment. He just needed time.

"She slepted all the way here." Victoria stated.

"I'll take her to her room." Brooke took the little girl from her momma's arms and entered the house.

"Hey, Lucas." Victoria said. "I know that your probably angry right now. And I you probably would like nothing more than to take it all out on my daughter. But don't because she has been through a lot in the past four years and she's gonna need you to help her through all that's to come. That little girl is all she has in this world and knowing that she can't save her, well that's taking it's toll on her. So you promise me that you'll be there for my two girls."

Lucas nods in agreement. He was hurt but he couldn't ever hate Brooke.

"I have to go back to New York to take care of the business for Brooke. Keep me posted."

"Alright." He said as he watched her walk into this house.


	4. Chapter 4

It took Lucas a little while to catch his breathe. But he decided that he didn't want to spend the last few days or weeks his daughter had fighting with Brooke about what she should or shouldn't have done. He enters the room to find Brooke sitting on the edge of the bed stroking the little girls dark brownish red hair. He paused for a moment then made his way in.

"I thought you might be hungry." He says as he holds up a bag of Chinese food.

"Thanks." Brooke smiled.

He placed the bag on the dresser by the door and walked over taking a seat on the other side of the bed. "She looks just like you."

"Everything but her smile. She gets that from you."

"I don't even know her name." He stated as he took the little girls hand.

"Penelope Karen Scott. But we call her Penny."

Lucas felt his heart fall as Penny squeezed his finger. "I want to spend as much time as I can with her. I wanna take her shopping for toys and out for ice-cream. I want her to know me. To know that if given a chance I would have been a great father."

Brooke felt bad that she never told him about Penny. She really didn't want to come between him and Peyton. There was just too much drama in that life. "I know that. I really never ment to keep her from you."

Lucas takes Brooke's hand. "It's okay. Penny is what we need to focus on."

She smiles tightly. "Okay." She knew in her heart that she still had the same feelings for Lucas and that he felt the same for her. "Maybe we should eat before she wakes up."

Lucas stands up and walks around the bed to help Brooke up to her feet. He pulls her in for a hug. Not just a simple one, but one with such meaning, such longing. He kisses her hair and pulls her back to look into her eyes. "I love you, Brooke. I ment every word I said that night."

Tears swell up in her eyes. "I love you too, Luke."

He leans in and kisses her softly.

Too Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

The only light in Lucas's room was the sunlight that drippled through the windows. Lucas stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie. His eyes are tear stand as if he'd been crying for days. He'd only known her a month but he fell so hard for her. She was a ray of sunlight bringing such joy to him and now he was about to lay this innocent child to rest.

He felt so helpless when it came to Brooke. How do you get over the loss of a child. The door to his room screeches open and Haley enters.

"Hey." She said as she closed the door behind her.

Lucas doesn't turn around. He's still fumbling with his tie. "Hey."

"You need some help." She turns him to her. "Nathan never can get his tie straight." She smiled. But Lucas didn't return it. She hated to see him like this. She could only imagin what he must be feeling. She'd totally loose it if anything happened to Jamie.

"Have you seen Brooke?" He asked.

Haley shakes her head no. "I called this morning and Victoria said that she was still in Penny's room."

"She hasn't left that room since…" He stopps the thought of that word and his daughter just made his stomach weak. "She's broken and she's in this place I can't reach."

Haley steps back to look at the job she did on his tie. Then she takes his hand and leads him over to the bed taking a seat next to him. "I'm not going to say that I know what you and Brooke are going through. Because I don't and I don't want to. I know that it would loose my mind if anything happened to Jamie. It's going to take a long time but Brooke will come back. The Brooke we know and love. Until then she'll need you to be there and hold her while she grieves. Because as much as you hurt, she hurts more."

Tears start swelling up in Lucas's eyes. "My daughters really gone."

"Come here." She reaches over and pulls him in for a comforting hug.

"I can't loose Brooke too."

"You wont, Luke, you wont. Because you've always had her heart and you always will."

Lucas hoped that Haley was right. He had lost so much and to loose the one person that means the whole world to him would surley be the end of him.

--

Everyone stood around the graveside. Karen had came home a few weeks earlier to meet her granddaughter. She stood next to Lucas. Peyton and Jake came back for the funeral. Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Mouth and Skills stood across from Lucas and Brooke.

The preacher seemed many miles away as he talked about life and death and God's children being a special gift. Brooke was pale and weak she obviously hadn't eating in days. Victoria stood next to her. Lucas knelt down and placed a rose on the coffin. As he slowly stood up an emotionless Brooke reached out and took Lucas's hand. Then Lucas realized where-ever Brooke seemed to have drifted to she hadn't forgotten about him and eventually they would find their way and move pass this travesty. And he knew that he was going to be there for her till she was ready. As tragic as this was he knew this was what brought her back to him.

THE END


End file.
